Electrically powered vehicles such as an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle traveling by driving a motor using electric power stored in a power storage device have been known. For such electrically powered vehicles, configurations of charging a power storage device by a power source external to a vehicle (hereinafter also referred to as an “external power source”) have been proposed (hereinafter, charging of a power storage device by an external power source will also be referred to as “external charging”).
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-225587 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a configuration of an electrically powered vehicle for which such external charging can be performed. The publication also discloses a configuration that an AC outlet is connected between a charge connector and a charger (power converter) via a relay. Further, the publication discloses a configuration that, if an electric system of the vehicle is activated during external charging, the relay is turned on, and, if a power failure occurs in an external power source, power is fed from a battery via the charger (power converter) to the AC outlet (see Patent Literature 1).